witchfandomcom-20200224-history
W.I.T.C.H. Omnibus 1
|previous_arc = N/A|next_arc = N/A|previous = N/A|next = TBA}} W.I.T.C.H. Omnibus 1 is the title of the 15th anniversary book Italian comics series W.I.T.C.H. Containing every issue from the First and Second Arc. Synopsis Part 1 The first saga introduced a world called Metamoor, ruled by a tyrannical ruler named Phobos. Years ago, Prince Phobos caused the disappearances of his parents and took over the capital city, Meridian. To prevent his spreading tyranny, the Oracle lowered a Veil over the planet, separating Metamoor from the rest of the worlds under Kandrakar’s protection. However, Twelve Portals have been opened between Meridian and Earth, creating a series of passageways for the desperate refugees and monsters of Meridian to infiltrate Earth. The Portals weaken the Veil and in order to prevent this, generations of Guardians were sent to protect it from collapsing. In the present day, five girls are chosen to become the new Guardians: Will Vandom, the Guardian of Energy and the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar; Irma Lair, the Guardian of Water; Taranee Cook, the Guardian of Fire; Cornelia Hale, the Guardian of Earth; and Hay Lin, the Guardian of Air. Together, they must prevent the collapse of the Veil and promote justice throughout the universe under the guidance of the Oracle of Kandrakar. The first saga also introduces Elyon Brown, a childhood friend of Cornelia. The Guardians’ first mission was to close the Twelve Portals, but as they found out for themselves, Elyon had betrayed them. It is revealed that Elyon is Prince Phobos’s younger sister who had disappeared from Meridian more than a decade ago. After Prince Phobos’s right-hand man, Lord Cedric, revealed Elyon of her true alien heritage, she began to hate the Guardians and worked against them. The Guardians must now find a way to defeat Prince Phobos and bring Elyon back home. In Meridian, however, there is a rebellion taking placed and it is led by Caleb. They sought to overthrow Prince Phobos and put Elyon on the throne as she is the legitimate ruler. The Guardians later worked together with the rebels and Elyon realized her mistake for trusting her cruel brother. Prince Phobos had planned to absorb his sister’s powers for himself during her coronation, but with the Guardians’ help Elyon escaped and later battled against him for the crown. The final battle was successful, but not without some losses. Prince Phobos transformed Caleb back into a crystal flower, his most primitive form as a Whisperer. This devastated Cornelia greatly to the point where it will haunt her into the next series. As Elyon is crowned Queen and the Light of Meridian, the world of Metamoor is finally liberated. The Oracle lifted the Veil off of Metamoor and light shines on the world once again. Both Prince Phobos and Cedric are imprisoned in the Tower of Mist. Part 2 The Guardians must face an old enemy of Kandrakar – Nerissa, the corrupted ex-Guardian and the previous Keeper of the Heart. When the Oracle realized how the immense power of the Heart was corrupting Nerissa, he took it away from her and gave it to Cassidy, the former Guardian of Water. Obsessed with her lost power and blinded by jealousy, Nerissa tricked Cassidy and killed her. As punishment, Nerissa was stripped of her magic and sentenced to sleep in Mount Thanos. When Cornelia accidentally absorbed all five elements into herself, the seal on Nerissa’s tomb broke, setting her free. When Caleb is kidnapped, the Guardians must face Nerissa along with her four Knights of Vengeance. While successful in their rescue mission, they lost Luba who sacrificed herself to save them. Hoping to steal the Heart, Nerissa later attacked the girls through their dreams in order to weaken them (but failed). She was later successful in stealing the Heart back by tricking Will into giving it to her. With the Heart now corrupted by Nerissa’s hatred, the former Guardian and her Knights of Vengeance attacked Kandrakar. Will later acquired the Star of Cassidy, a copy of the Heart from Cassidy’s ghost. With it, Will and her friends faced Nerissa in Kandrakar. In the final battle, Nerissa was killed by the Guardians. Despite their victory, Cornelia is heart-broken when Caleb left her due to their complicated relationship and him realizing her true age.